


Found Myself A Cheerleader

by LyingHonesty, Verbophobic



Series: Twins/Trine [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingHonesty/pseuds/LyingHonesty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trine seemed to have found themselves a cheerleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Myself A Cheerleader

Thundercracker heaved a sigh as he got up from monitor duty, stretching his wings. He hated idle shifts like this. A quick location ping told him that Skywarp was out patrolling and Starscream was stuck in the labs with Shockwave to finish several new experiments. Ever since Megatron realized that the trine had given up on hacking the coding that kept them loyal to the Decepticon cause, he had reduced their forced checks up with Soundwave to make sure that the coding was intact. It had pleased him at first, as with fewer check ups needing to be scheduled Soundwave was able to do more for the cause than before. As the war raged on over the vorns, the code was pushed to the backs of everyone’s mind.

When Starscream had considered the code again, all alarms seemed to go off for Soundwave and they were put through a thorough and humiliating check once again. After that Starscream cursed the telepath and cursed the coding but did not dare to think about hacking it anymore. Once again it was pushed to the backburner of everything.

Thundercracker didn’t allow him to think any further about the coding, instead he pushed a conehead away from him with a growl. None of the seekers understood that the trine didn’t want to face with them anymore. They wanted no more flings or rumors of sparklings that were lost because of the cause finding them and removing them. As Thundercracker was one of the few dominant seekers left he had the ability to spark others and he refused to anymore.

Besides, they just didn’t understand. The trine were in a steady relationship now. Seekers by nature were not that caring about interfacing with other trines, but once finding a sparkmate it was different. And the trine was trying to woo a certain possible sparkmate. A grounder, and grounders had a different perception of relationships so to show their earnest sincerity about the relationship they decided no interfacing with other trines.

As vorns passed and the seekers met and proved to their chosen that they were serious the relationship took up new levels. For one battle meant nothing to the seekers and they proved this by neglecting the battlefield and only focusing on their chosen. The death and destruction upon the battlefield lessened as three of the biggest hitters that Megatron had on his side no longer actively sought out to hit their targets.

It was one orn- day- on the planet Earth that everything changed though.

Megatron saw treachery in everything Starscream did. The Warlord had mistaken who led the trine, who led the seekers, as Starscream and was sure the seeker sought out to lead. Starscream could clear his intakes and the grounder would end up shrieking in his madness that the seeker was trying to murder him and take up leadership.

They were out on the battlefield grounded next to the warlord awaiting his orders to take to the skies when Starscream twitched his wings with an itch. The fusion canon whirred to life and fired faster than any seeker could get to the air and the gaping hole in the once pristine wing alluded to that. Megatron began blasting at anything with wings and the seekers took to the air in a jumbled mess like a spooked flock of birds. 

Starscream had collapsed into a mewling mess of agony and Thundercracker and Skywarp keened as they paced around the sky above the downed seeker. They longed to go down and save their mate but with the blasts that megatron was randomly firing they could not risk it. At least the warlord aimed up and not at the writhing, bleeding, keening seeker.

Thundercracker looked at the Autobots with a plea in his optics. He couldn’t do anything. But they might be able to. Someone, anyone, help.

The Autobots didn’t seem to care and continued on in their fighting with the other grounders. Red and yellow darted about though and Thundercracker let out a relieved pulse through the bond and alerted Skywarp to his plan of distracting Megatron for as long as possible. Starscream would become a P.O.W. but it would be worth it if he was tended to and saved.

Sideswipe managed to grab the seeker and dart back towards his faction, getting away from being behind enemy lines while Sunstreaker stayed guard. His servo’s clenched though as he resisted the lust for energon. The need to kill Megatron. As soon as The seekers took off away from the maddened leader the yellow bot followed their examples and retreated too. 

Megatron made the decision after the battle to abandon the seeker- for now- and prepare for their next battle. He didn’t know- and neither did the seekers- that Sideswipe had done what they had been unable to for millennia. He cracked the code that made the seekers obey.

Starscream was free. When he woke up in the medbay with a patch on his wing he freely sobbed and thanked Primus. Praying and begging for his trine to get freed too. When Optimus Prime learned of what was going on, that the seekers were not willing participants of the war, he made it their new mission to take down as many seekers as possible. Patching through each one a trojan horse that had a set date to activate. The seekers were never captured and as they interfaced, bonded, linked up, interfaced within the systems on the Nemesis, the trojan horse spread. 

BAttle was set up for a specific date, specific time, and as the Autobots marched against the Decepticons the seekers took the the air as commanded. But up there, as the time hit noon, the virus activated. As one body they were freed and could rain down upon the Decepticons.

Sideswipe just moved forward towards the enraged Thundercracker, smirking as he did so and the seeker looked at him. “You were there for me, right when I needed you.” Sideswipe nodded and smiled up at his lover as Sunstreaker helped Starscream stumble his way- half blinded with only one wing- across the battlefield to Skywarp where the trio embraced.


End file.
